


Bang bang VLOG

by fuschia_romance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Annoying!Wonwoo, M/M, Roommates, YouTube, youtuber!mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuschia_romance/pseuds/fuschia_romance
Summary: Kim Mingyu is your usual university student doing life like any other ordinary people his age. He lives in an apartment, goes to classes, hates his studies, loves the parties, and tries to run a YouTube channel while maintaining the cold war with his (unnamed) roommate.Mediocre person.Until somehow, his social media account gain traction because of his unique interaction with the said roommate. (Oh, also, due to his good looks, he's just too shy to say it out loud.)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	1. Bang-bang into the room

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the Youtube and Instagram notifications are not confusing. Also, gim gyugyu97 is Mingyu's youtube username while @gim_gyu97 is his IG username. 
> 
> I was expecting 5,000 words in 1 chapter of YouTuber Mingyu and uncooperative roommate Wonwoo, but too tired. Will separate into chapters.

**YOUTUBE**

**_gim gyugyu97 posted "Another Easy Korean Breakfast" – 1 hour ago_ **

The video started with an empty kitchen…

And somehow, from the bottom of the frame, a huge guy jumps and giggles, "Hi guys!" all canines smiling to the camera, "It's me again, Kim Mingyu! I hope you are healthy and ready for the new semester," 

Mingyu is wearing a simple white shirt, washed-out jeans, and a black beanie.

He moved further from the camera and said, "Today, I just wanted to say hi to all of you after a week of silence. So, I am just gonna make a quick breakfast. Something that I usually made and..."

He moves towards the kitchen's counter, where several items have been laid out carefully. "I'm making Spam fried rice and soup," Mingyu giggles after he announced that." It's actually just so I can make a big portion and eat the rest as my lunch at school."

There is a sound of a door opened and closed from afar. Mingyu freeze for a moment. 

After a flush, another sound of the door opened and closed. 

Mingyu sighed in relief and smiles again at the camera, "As usual, the roommate is still asleep so I have to do everything quietly… I hope the camera catch what I'm saying. If not, I probably will just dub everything."

***

"Does it take a lot to edit your video?" Seungkwan asked. 

Mingyu, who just gave a customer their Irish Cream Nitro, looked at Seungkwan. 

"What did you say?"

"I just saw your video update," Seungkwan said again, eyes still on his smartphone's screen. If the supervisor saw him, he might get scolded – but Mingyu is not in the mood for a debate with Seungkwan today, so he let him be. 

"Does it take a long time to edit your video?"

"It depends" Mingyu said, "If it's a simple one, the audio is great, and the video does not need a lot of touch up or back sound; it doesn't take long to edit."

"How long a simple one will take,"

"Around two hours," Mingyu thinks for a moment, "Probably more, up to three hours sometime,"

"Ugh," Seungkwan said immediately, "That's a lot."

Mingyu laughed, "Well, the result is great so sometimes I didn't realize how long did it take,"

"You mean, you got a lot of views," Seungkwan clarifies.

"That, actually," Mingyu smiles, "Is the most important thing."

Most of Mingyu's close friends knew that their (up and coming) Youtuber friend decided to do this to get extra money. They will also understand whenever Mingyu has to carry his camera for their hangout or a trip. Mingyu, in return, always asks for his friends' consent. If they don't want to be featured in the video or his Instagram post, he will not use it.

"You already got more than 70 thousand views, and you uploaded this yesterday,"

"And thank you for adding the view," Mingyu cheerily replied.

"I didn't skip the ads too," 

"Seungkwan best boy!"

Seungkwan make a gagging motion, "You speak like a meme or internet comments these days," 

He scrolls his phone's screen – still so attached to it, it will confuse you which one of them is the "influencer/youtuber." 

"Speaking of comments," Seungkwan muttered, "One of the top comments seems like a newbie in your channel. Her question triggered a lot of discussions,"

"Yeah? What was it about,"

"Why does he speak like an ASMR video? He should speak louder," Seungkwan said while Mingyu just rolls his eyes. 

"Has other people answered?"

"Oh, not only answered, they defended you and explains about _Your Mewjesty,_ " Seungkwan giggles now, "Honestly, who came with the idea of calling Wonwoo-Hyung Your _Mewjesty_ … It is so funny yet so fitting,"

"I did," Mingyu said, now taking a glass of water for himself, "I can't keep saying my roommate or worse saying his name when I have to talk to the video, right? If he's around, he will know that I talked about him," 

It develops naturally over time. From the beginning, Mingyu's caution of dealing with his roommate's stuff or his tendency to lower his voice whenever he's recording and Wonwoo is home made his followers curious. So he explained the situation he was (or is still) in.

"Doesn't he know of you being a youtuber?" 

"He knows; he saw me recording or doing live sometimes. But, he never bothers to search about me, I guess. Hell, he doesn't even have an Instagram account. So, at least I can be less cautious there whenever I'm doing Instagram live," 

Mingyu looks at three girls talking outside of their campus' Starbucks. The three _obviously_ looked and pointed at him but didn't come inside in the end. 

"Why are you asking a lot of questions anyway," Mingyu asked back, "Do you want to be a fellow youtuber?"

"Ha ha ha," Seungkwan laughs sarcastically, "My assignments will come and beat me in the ass… I am just curious how you split your time between class, our shift, and vlogging,"

"That's an on-going problem," Mingyu admitted.

"So… studying somehow takes a backseat,"

"Shut up," Mingyu barked back.

After another group of customers requesting black coffee and muffins, Seungkwan is back to his smartphone. From the corner of his eyes (and because of his height), Mingyu can see that Seungkwan is looking at his video again. 

"Are you a new fan now? Don't forget to subscribe then,"

"It's just fascinating,"

"Me?"

"How you lead a dual life,"

"I have never faked anything in the video, you punk," 

"Mingyu," 

"What,"

"What is Your Mewjesty's weed gate?"

***

Someone in the comment section linked the so-called weedgate video to new Mingyu's channel subscribers. Mingyu never uploaded that video to youtube or save it. That's the power of the internet; someone recorded his Instagram live and re-upload it to Youtube. Someday, he feels like a K-pop idol or something.

Weedgate is how his followers refer to one of his early Instagram live videos. 

***

**_YOUTUBE_ **

**_Amberstone__ posted a video – 5 months ago._ **

_Hi folks, I recorded the IG live of gim_gyu97 several weeks ago. An episode we all know now as weedgate. For gim_gyu97's new subscribers and followers, welcome!_

**INSTAGRAM**

**gim_gyu97 started a live video. Watch it before it ends!**

It's pretty surreal. Mingyu started to do vlogs at the beginning of his second year; he aimed for the ads' income. He thought he might need to do it long enough to finally get some money from it. Yet, due to some blessings from above (gifts being his good looks, well-built body, and sunny personality) – he somehow managed to get around 60,000 subscribers in his first three months and with several videos. Despite lacking a concept of what his channel is supposed to be, Mingyu decided to just do anything that he likes. 

So he has uploaded a variety of videos. From his short introduction, the elementary and common 'what he did in a day' (at that time he only went to class and come back home), somehow his cleaning and cooking videos got the most view. 

He actually already receives the extra cash from his vlogs. 

So, exactly after six months, he decided to do an Instagram live. To promote his Instagram account as well and answer questions from his follower. 

To be honest, he wasn't really planning on the timing. In his mind, Wonwoo – his super annoying roommate who actually acts more of The Apartment Supreme Ruler (there is a legit reason behind the cleaning videos) – supposed to spend the Friday night out with his friends.

Somehow, Wonwoo decided to stay in the apartment that day. 

Finding no reason to cancel, Mingyu decided to do the live from his bedroom and has prepared snacks and beverages with him, so he won't need to leave his room until he finished the live. 

What started as a simple mukbang video has transitioned into the long-awaited Q&A in 40-minutes. He was chatting and laughing because of the questions and responses. 

_Do you still maintain a good relationship with your exes?_

That one triggers a swirl of follow-up responses after he said he did. Although, he doesn't have that many exes. 

People said he's lying, and they didn't believe him when he said he only has three exes.

"Okay," Mingyu continues thoughtfully, "Ex means we have been in relationship. We don't count casual dates, right," 

He smiles as he read the responses. "A lot of people agree with me. So, sunflower91 – I am not lying,"

Then, suddenly, there's a knock on his door. 

Mingyu chooses to ignore it, he didn't touch any of Wonwoo's stuff today, and he cleaned the kitchen after cooking. So, there is no reason for Wonwoo to nag him.

The knocking intensifies after being ignored.

Several comments come in. 

" _Is that the scary roommate?"_

_"No, he's more annoying rather than scary."_

_"He is so annoying."_

_"Answer Your Majesty, Mingyu"_

_"Come to think of it, we have never seen the roommate,"_

_"Mingyu, breath if you need help!"_

“Why would you want to see him?” Mingyu said, after swallowing a bite of muffin.

“I don’t think he wants to be seen, and I don’t want to ask him to join me as well,”

Suddenly, 

“Yah, Kim Mingyu!” Wonwoo has run out of patience and decided to open the door. 

“What the-” Mingyu was so shocked, if he ever tried barging into Wonwoo's room like that, Wonwoo will immediately make him homeless. 

“I knocked several times, and I know you’re inside,” Wonwoo said from the doorway. The way Mingyu put his phone shown only his bed as the background, and (luckily) the doorway is not in the frame.

“I’m doing Instagram live!” Mingyu hissed while trying to smile and calm himself and his followers simultaneously. “One moment, please!”

“Come here; it’s urgent,”

Mingyu doesn’t have any choice but to follow Wonwoo’s demand. 

He didn’t notice the explosion of comments. 

_“OMG, is he in trouble?”_

_“WOW <<< So Rudeee, :(” _

_“Rude af.”_

_“Annoying, I will leave such annoying roommate,”_

_“Mingyu is not your servant :(”_

“What do you want, Hyung?”

“It smells like weed all over,” If Mingyu wasn’t so frustrated, he would notice the childish whine in Wonwoo’s way of speaking. But he was so annoyed, he just wanted to end this conversation quickly. Not realizing that people can still catch their conversation. 

“I didn’t smoke weed!” Mingyu said incredulously.

“I didn’t say you are,”

“Then, why are you here?”

“It’s those people from the 8B unit. I can hear the sound of them partying from my bedroom,”

“I can’t hear it; it’s not my problem then,” Mingyu is about to close and lock the bedroom door when Wonwoo stops him.

“Mingyu!! Tell them to stop smoking weed,”

“What, why should I? You go complaint, I don’t want to,”

“Shhh, Kim Mingyu! It’s still illegal to smoke weed in this state!”

“Yes, so you go tell them directly,”

“No!”

“Why?”

“It’s a bunch of football athletes…”

“So?”

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo replied while pouting, seriously if Mingyu wasn’t so annoyed, he probably will continue to tease Wonwoo. It will be satisfying to tease the older who always try to control him in any way possible as roommates. “They’re all bigger than me… I don’t want to,”

Wait-what? Does Mingyu understand things correctly? The JEON WONWOO is scared of complaining directly because it’s a bunch of big rowdy boys? If he’s not so frustrated, he actually might coo and call Wonwoo as a baby.

“What are you implying, Hyung?”

“You go over there and tell them to stop smoking – it makes my head hurts,”

“What, why me?”

“Well, you have a big body,”

“You’re also tall!” this never-ending banter between them makes Mingyu’s head hearts too.

“But am thin! What if they punched me?” 

There is no way Wonwoo would imply that he has a small or thin body on regular days. He is always so sensitive that Mingyu has a bigger stature than him. ON a typical day, this is not a normal day.

“Well, there is no guarantee they will not punch me?!”

“I will be here ready to call 911,”

What the fuck, Mingyu said to himself. _Lord Jesus Christ_ , _give him the strength to live another semester with this creature_ , Mingyu prayed. This type of Jeon Wonwoo will not accept a no as an answer. There is just no way of Mingyu winning this silly argument.

“Let me end the live first,”

Mingyu took a deep breath and show his face to the followers quickly – whoever are still there and wait for him. (At that time, he still doesn’t realize that all of them heard what happened) 

“Hi, folks! It seems I have to end the live a bit earlier than expected.” Mingyu smiles and trying not to read any of the comments to make it faster. “Technical issue that need attending happened, I will make it up to you guys somehow. Thank you so much for subscribing and watching my videos!! See you soon!” 

_“Smoking weed is basic human rights…”_

_“Ugh, I sensed stuck-up boys.”_

_"Policeee, help our gyu!"_

Mingyu managed to avoid getting punched, though. 

The good thing was, as Mingyu approaches the door to the apartment, an older serious-looking guy also knock on the door and threatens to call the cops – _because weed is illegal in this particular state_. As a result, there is no need for Mingyu to offer himself as a shield for Jeon Wonwoo. 

The weed smell still lingers until the next day though, making Wonwoo super cranky. 

It was only noon the next day that Mingyu realized a hot discussion happened in one of his announcement thread in the community tab of his youtube channel. Not to mention his Instagram comment and the direct message also blown up. 

People asking if he’s okay or whether he ends up at the hospital. Other people even started the hashtags #FreeKimMingyu #MingyuisNotAHouseElf (thank God, it didn’t go viral, or he will be so embarrassed). 

Mingyu found it funny, and he decided to post a selca on his Instagram to update them that he is fine.

That was the end of weedgate for Mingyu. Yet, many of his followers took it as an urban legend and retell it to new subscribers and followers as part of the initiation.

*** 

Some other times, Mingyu will ask Minghao or Seokmin to record the video. For example, he has a video of him playing an intramural soccer match. He can’t run around carrying his phone to record himself for that, right? So he asked Minghao, who luckily is really good with videography and photography. 

Not gonna lie; Mingyu has thought of taking a minor in broadcasting because of his side gigs. Some of his videos turn out really good aesthetically (credit to Minghao, also) or really funny (credit to Seokmin). He got a steady stream of followers and subscribers. 

**YOUTUBE**

**_gim gyugyu97 posted “Weekly Meal Prep with me!” – 6 weeks ago_ **

The video started with Mingyu singing his own background song. “Tada – da –da da~~~ ta da da da da da~~~” 

If he’s not so happy, he might be super embarrassed himself. But, 

“So, I will do another video of meal prepping, but…” 

He smiles, all canines and happy face, “I will only use fresh grocery as sent by Happy Trader today! You heard that right, I received a box of fresh veggies and protein from Happy Trader! Thank you to Happy Trader for this introduction package! Now, let’s see what we have here…”

After showing all of the veggies, spices, and protein he receives. Mingyu plans the food on the spot – he literally did not plan anything earlier. He will still have leftover veggies, which will be fine. He showed his subscribers how he will store the remaining veggies and put them in the demarcated fridge. (Left side Wonwoo, right side for Mingyu - clearly marked by tape by Jeon Wonwoo).

As he proceeds to cook spaghetti, black bean stew, sweet soy roasted chicken, grilled tofu, lemon quinoa, and lentil…

“Why is the kitchen so hot? Are you moving hell to this apartment?” Your Mewjesty enter the shared space and taking a jug of cold infused water from the fridge. Wonwoo look at the still recording phone and camera – Mingyu now has extra money to get a simple Sony camera. “Cut this part,” he warned Mingyu. 

“Yes, my King,” Mingyu said in a clear fake voice, while bowing his head. 

But he actually didn’t; he only put a cat sticker over Wonwoo’s face and pitched his voice higher. He even put an extra caption near Wonwoo’s head, “Your Mewjesty,” and everyone found it funny, so they keep referring to the roommate as Your Mewjesty now. 

_“Ugh, what a snobbish person.”_

_“Guys, stop it. We don’t have the full picture; I don't think gyu will stay with him if he’s that bad.”_

_"Weedgate, anybody? *cough”_

_“Do you remember how gyu mentioned he's not allowed to use the roommate’s coffee machine and has to purchase a French press? Because I do.”_

_“My roommate is pretty territorial with their belongings too, but that doesn’t mean she’s an evil person,”_

_“Am I the only one who thinks it’s just unresolved sexual tension? Only me? Ok..”_


	2. Bang bang All Over You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story grows legs and runs away from me.

**_gim gyugyu97_ **

609.233 subscribers

**Joined**

16 Nov 2018

**Description**

I'm Kim Mingyu. 

I vlog about my daily life as a Korean college student living in the US; 

with a mix of everything. 

Subscribe! 

*******

Sometimes, Mingyu just recorded the video randomly. If the color and audio look great, he might upload the video to fill in the gap between his upload. 

This one video is a prime example of that.

**YOUTUBE**

**_gim gyugyu97 posted "Class Cancelled" – 1 week ago_ **

Mingyu woke up for an 8.30 am class. Since he has bothered to shower and chose a proper outfit, Mingyu decided to film his way to Business Statistics – his only class that day, which got canceled because the lecturer fell and sprained his ankle. He decided to continue the recording and fill it with him buying pastry, returning to the apartment, and taking a nap. The video ends with waking from a nap with his hair sticking several ways and throwing a smile at the camera.

_Kyeom_pijjaboi: A glimpse of someone taking a shower, got ready, walked to campus, and the class got canceled._

_So he went back to the apartment and took a nap. Why am I wasting 9 minutes of my life here?_

_View 14 replies from gim_gyugyu97 and others_

_gim_gyugyu97 replied: @Kyeom_pijjaboi Be quiet, Lee Seokmin_

_Bambieyes: Oh...? This is Seokmin’s?_

_Gaby_eyma: @ Kyeom_pijjaboi I love your voice so muchhhh jfahfjkd_

_Kimbab_kid: When will the three of you do a karaoke video again?_

_Naoko__: @kimbab_kid isn't it more of Seokmin's stand-up comedy with Mingyu and Minghao laughing their asses off?_

_I_ _wouldn't mind for a repeat though_

_Emma_bBy: Guys, his channel… only has 3 videos… reviewing 3 pizza parlors... lol_

_Kyeom_pijjaboi:_ KIM MINGYU, why did you expose me??!!

_gim_gyugyu97 replied: Seokmin will post more singing videos, guys! Stay tuned! ^^_

*******

With his shift at the campus Starbucks, up to 15 credits of classes, content creating, worrying about his major or minor, saving money, spending money by socializing, and having fun as a university student. Time flies for Kim Mingyu. Please notice the little to non-existent amount of study time in Mingyu's schedule.

It's finally the Fall mid-term break. Technically, they have a week of holiday, and Mingyu can go back to California if he wants to. But, to be honest, Mingyu has a lot of studies to catch up on, so he called his parents and said he would not be back for the break. 

Minghao stayed behind because a flight back to China for a week is just too expensive and not worth it. Seokmin somehow decided to stay with them. Despite not having a part-time job or a channel to run, Seokmin is also behind in his course work. So, as luck would have it, Mingyu still has his best friends with him during the break – doing a lot of reading and studying. Supposedly. 

Mingyu thinks it will be a logical thing to host study sessions at his apartment with how things turned out. He can study and hang out with his friends and probably also created a video of them together (as his followers requested many times – _and he listened_ ). Excellent planning and efficient time management, Kim Mingyu!

_Unfortunately_ , his roommate also decided to stay behind and not going home. As a result, Mingyu has a lot more encounters with Your Mewjesty at the apartment, awkwardly watching and waiting for him to leave, so he can have his friends come over.

"Are you staying here for the rest of the break?" Mingyu finally decided to ask after the second day of seeing Wonwoo lounging about the living room. This fall semester is his third semester living with Wonwoo, and he usually leaves for a trip during the break.

"Why should I tell you?" is the muffled response he received from Wonwoo. He is checking movies on Netflix while sitting haphazardly on his ultra-soft navy armchair – or Mingyu dubs it as "Your Mewjesty's Throne" as Wonwoo does not allow anyone else sits on it.

Mingyu can feel a vein popped immediately upon hearing the reply. 

"Because that's what roommates normally do?" Mingyu said as he sips his coffee. "They tell each other their schedules and plan so that they can figure out cleaning or maintenance schedule?"

 _Relax, Mingyu… No arguments, you only need answers_ , he tells himself.

Wonwoo is silent, and after a while, he says, "I will be staying here throughout the break." 

Oh, Mingyu thought it would take a lot more coaxing and fighting with the cat-astrophe to fish that information from him. See that pun?

_Is he getting friendl-_

"But, you need to do all the cleaning this week though," Wonwoo continues, "I still haven't gotten over the fact that you smashed my Hogwarts castle snow globe last week," 

"It was an accident!" Mingyu whines.

Uhm – never mind. Mingyu was not thinking of anything. 

***

"So, that's why you keep coming over to my apartment for three days in a row now?" Minghao asked.

"It's tough to host you guys if Wonwoo-Hyung is around," Mingyu said after taking a sip of his lemonade. They are all sitting around the coffee table of Minghao and Jun's apartment, as Mingyu's place is not an option anymore. "And, not that we can come over to Seokmin's,"

"I told you, if you want – you can come over," Seokmin wiped the tomato sauce from the squid burger from his cheek. The squid burger that Mingyu made mind you, with the whole process recorded by one Xu Minghao.

Minghao looked at Seokmin in disbelief, "Hanging out at the campus dorm? No, thank you," 

"Why won't you move out of the dorm, anyway?" Mingyu asked. 

"I did want to move, but…" Seokmin looked at Mingyu. 

"But what?" 

"But the whole Mingyu-Wonwoo happened, so it kind of made me postpone the whole thing of finding an apartment thing," Seokmin took another piece of squid burger from the plate, "It feels like a lottery thing. _Hey, congratulations for getting a nice apartment, and as a bonus, here's a decent roommate as a bonus_!" 

Seokmin gestures to Minghao and points to Jun's picture(s) all over the living room. 

"On the other hand, for this guy," he gestures to Mingyu, " _Not only you got a very warm place to live, but you also got Garfield in human form as a roommate! Cheers!_ " 

Successfully, making Mingyu snickers at the Garfield in human form part. 

"Alternatively," Seokmin said in a serious tone suddenly, "You can move out and live with me instead per next semester."

Minghao looks at the two of them with interest. Mingyu can only say, "Are you serious?"

"Am I serious?" Seokmin remarks, "Wow, isn't that the ideal solution? Wow, Lee Seokmin, you are a genius! You should have said that instead. You know, you keep saying you will leave after one semester of living with Wonwoo. Last semester, you said again that you would find a new apartment. But look, three semesters later, and here we are – Mingyu still lives with Wonwoo! Do you genuinely want to find a new apartment?"

"Well," Mingyu plays with his creamy salmon pasta now, "You know, I enjoy a lot of free stuff too," by this, he is referring to the free Netflix, Disney+, wi-fi, and the capped electricity. Wonwoo pays all of these.

"But he made you clean instead," Seokmin countered, "If you live with me, it will be a better living condition," 

"Are you agreeing to pay for the internet, electricity, and Netflix too?" Mingyu asked back. 

"Ah-ah, why are you jumping to a conclusion? I mean, we will spread the chores and expenses fairly," 

Mingyu eat his pasta while thinking about his options, or more like he doesn't know why he can't say yes immediately to Seokmin's offer.

Seokmin leans to the sofa while laughing, "Hey, stop the pout! I only mess with you. I don't want to move out now,"

"I told you he would not agree," Minghao giggle, "He enjoys being enslaved by Jeon Wonwoo," 

"You never know until you try," Seokmin gave a long sigh, "But now I know, Mingyu is a masochist loving every minute of his shared moments with Your Mewjesty,"

Mingyu looks at his friends in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"We're just trying to figure out what that half brain of yours is thinking," Minghao said matter of factly. 

"See, you keep complains about Wonwoo and says you want to move out," Seokmin puts out one of his hand as to illustrate the situation, "On the other hand, you never really try to find a new apartment after every semester," 

"It's just too troublesome to move out, you know. You have to pack, unpack, move your stuff, clean, and…"

"Ugh, sounds like a justification to me," 

"In all actuality," Seokmin said, "Wonwoo-Hyung doesn't seem so bad. I wonder whether he's only putting up a front for you,"

Mingyu scoff at this theory, "Why do you think he's a nice person?" 

"He's pretty friendly when we met," Seokmin thinks and quickly added, "And he bought me pizza too,"

"Buying someone pizza is a pretty low-benchmark to be considered a decent person, Lee Seokmin," Minghao gave him a judging look. 

Seokmin, who doesn't look too bothered with his low-standard shrugs his shoulders, "Well, that's my opinion,"

"Anyway," Minghao said suddenly, "We can come to your apartment tomorrow and study there or play Mario Kart tomorrow,"

"If you want icy cold stare to monitor you throughout the night, please come to my apartment," 

"Oh, Wonwoo-Hyung will not be there tomorrow," Minghao stands up with the wine bottle Mingyu bought him earlier that day and walked to the kitchen to open it. "He will go to Chicago with Jun, Soonyoung, and Jihoon. They will be back the day after tomorrow,"

"Wait-what??" Mingyu cried out. 

"Well," Minghao puts down three wine glasses on the countertop, "He lied to you when he said he would be here throughout the week; Jun told me yesterday that they will watch a concert tomorrow, you know – stuff that roommates do all the time? Communicate?" 

Mingyu needs one minute to process the fact that, yes, his roommate just straight out lied to him again.

"Wait, Minghao!" Mingyu said suddenly, "If you knew this, then why did you agree for me to come today?"

"Why would I reject a free meal in my own house?" Seokmin laughs along with Minghao after seeing Mingyu's baffled expression. "You need to cook anyway, you know – for the content,"

"I don't need to cook all the time!" Mingyu yelled back, "We can just hang out at my place and plays a video game or something,"

Ugh, not only a new roommate, Mingyu needs a new set of friends. 

***

**INSTAGRAM**

**gim_gyu97 started a live video. Watch it before it ends!**

"Hi guys," Mingyu frowned at his hoarse voice. "Ugh, what's wrong with my voice?" 

He laughs as he walks outside of his bedroom, "Probably because it's midnight here…"

Mingyu walks to the kitchen slowly, trying not to create more noises than he needs to. 

"Sorry, I haven't been uploading much. It's reading days, and finals will start next week," Mingyu puts his phone leaning to a jar. So, the camera can still capture him moving around the kitchen without muffling his voice. 

"Time flies without you realizing." Mingyu look at his fridge for leftover food and closed it after a minute. His prep meal doesn't look too appetizing now. 

He looked at his Instagram again, "Wow, a lot of you are still awake! Are you probably based on the west coast? It's probably around 10 pm there," 

Mingyu read some of the replies, but his stomach grumbles, and he quickly remembers why he decided to go to the kitchen in the first place. Midnight snack. 

"Okay, I don't want to eat any of my meal prep boxes now," Mingyu moves to the kitchen closet to look for the snack that he can make quickly. 

"Guys look at what I found," he said happily, "I have one bowl of instant ramen and one bowl of rice-cake. Isn't this a match made in heaven for your perfect midnight ramen?"

He rechecks his fridge and pulls out the sausage and shredded mozzarella. 

"I'm gonna made this widely known combo upgrade of ramen now!" 

Mingyu happily proceed to open and cook both the rice-cake and ramen in the microwave. As he waits for it to cook, he rechecks the Instagram comments and reading some out loud. 

_Ding! Ding!_

"Isn't that the sweetest sound that you hear tonight?" 

Mingyu pours all the ramen into the rice-cake bowl and mixed everything. He only uses a bit of the ramen broth. 

"No, this is not my recipe. I recreated this famous dish," 

He puts the sausage and shredded cheese on top of the ramen. 

"Ugh, I forgot I have to microwave this again. The last ding was not the sweetest sound then. Now, the last part," He microwaved the mixed bowl for another minute.

After the one-minute pass, Mingyu took out the bowl, open the lid, and took his phone. He tries to show his followers how the dish looks like while mixing the melted cheese with chopsticks. 

"This is an indulgent bowl that will make you happy after a long day of studying," 

He walks to the dining table. Position his phone against the flower vase and after making sure it will not tumble. He mixed his bowl again. 

"Now, this is a bowl full of happiness," he laughs as he read comments that most people want to eat ramen now – but some of them don't have it in their place. Some said they want the exact thing Mingyu made, but they have no instant rice-cake with them. 

"I'm gonna eat this for you and tell you how it tastes," 

He took a bite with the rice-cake and sausage and immediately hummed in happiness. 

"Oh, wait, one more thing," he immediately stands and grabs a can of cold beer from the fridge. In his haste (and happiness), Mingyu makes such a ruckus in opening and closing the fridge and returning to his bowl. 

"Ta-Da!" he wiped the can quickly and open it. 

"Ramen, rice-cake and beer," he hums again as he took another bite happily. 

Yet, he immediately becomes a statue when he heard another door opens. From his look of terror and the sound of the door, even his followers can guess…

_"Uh-oh"_

_"Mewjesty??? ＼(º □ º l|l)/"_

_"No, gyuu…"_

_"I want Rice-cake"_

_"Mingyu make all food look so delicious"_

When Wonwoo found Mingyu sitting at the dining table with only one lamp on from the kitchen, he didn't say anything. 

Mingyu scolded himself for being so loud and excited because of food, but in this defense, a great bowl of ramen saving a student's stomach at night deserves all the hype in the world. 

Wonwoo looks sleepy (read: _cuddle-able_ ) and like he's drowning in the oversized long-sleeve shirt he wears. Mingyu knew this is mid-December, but Wonwoo always put the heater in the apartment to maximum most days of the year anyway. He says because he always feels cold (that's why he agrees to pay most of the electricity bill). On the other hand, Mingyu is better at dealing with cold weather. Like now, he uses a sleeveless cotton t-shirt and sweatpants because the apartment is warm for him anyway. Some days, he only needs a throw blanket to sleep at night because his room is way warmer than Wonwoo – whose room receives winter wind, but because it's bigger, Wonwoo still chooses it over Mingyu's room. 

Wonwoo walks to the kitchen to get a glass of infused water. But, all the while, he keeps looking at Mingyu. 

Or more like looking at the bowl of food. 

Mingyu keeps eating despite this, though. 

"Didn't you only buy one cup of instant rice-cake?"

_"It's Your Mew-Jesty!"_

_"Ugh, I miss his voice."_

_"am I the only one curious to see his face?"_

_"Don't bother our gyu, shoo naughty cat!"_

"I did," Mingyu said. 

"You ate one bowl last week; that's mine," Wonwoo said pointedly.

Mingyu stop mid-chew. He thinks back to last week… and he probably did eat one rice-cake already. 

_"Please stand-by, waiting for another round of argument…"_

_"Me: grabs popcorn."_

_"When my friend loves to watch K-drama,_ _but I like watching Mingyu and Mew-jesty drama instead,"_

Mingyu looks sheepish as he looks back at Wonwoo and tee-heeing. "Umm, sorry? I already cooked it and ate it. I'll buy you a new one tomorrow,"

Wonwoo pouts. He is seriously pouting at Mingyu with teary eyes. Studying does make you emotional, Mingyu guesses.

"Or, do you want a bite?" Mingyu asks hastily. 

Wonwoo quickly moves to grab a small plate and fork; he then sits at the table. By now, Mingyu guesses Wonwoo still has not realized the running Instagram live, but as he sits at the other end of the rectangular table, the camera doesn't capture his face anyway. Only his hand which now quickly taking several pieces of rice-cake, sausage, and even ramen. 

"You mixed all of these?" 

"Yes, it tastes great," Mingyu took a sip of his beer as he sees Wonwoo taking a bite of rice-cake with his fork. He uses a fork to eat the rice-cake; he looks like a kid, Mingyu yells to himself.

"Is it good?" Mingyu asks – well, blame him, his inner side still curious whether Wonwoo would deem any of his food tastes good. Such a people-pleaser. 

"It is," Wonwoo said and quickly inhales all the food on his plate; he immediately take more from Mingyu's bowl. 

"Wait, I also want to eat these…"

_"Heeee, what is this (；￣Д￣)"_

_"Why… so domestic,"_

_"Where are the argument and drama?? *throws popcorn."_

_"I was waiting for the drama."_

_"Am I the only one feeling I intrude on a date?"_

*******

It took one simple conversation at Starbucks after one of his shifts. Probably his last shifts this year.

"So you're a vlogger, Mingyu?" Seungcheol-Hyung, a first-year grad student who is a frequent visitor, asks him. As if he didn't just check Mingyu's Youtube channel 20-minutes ago because of Seungkwan. 

"Yes, Hyung," 

"See, I promote your Youtube channel a lot – even to my friend,"

"Thank you, Seungkwan!" 

"$100, promotion service payment," Seungkwan holds out his hand to Mingyu, "Preferably cash before we leave the campus in two days," 

Mingyu locked Seungkwan's head and playfully smacked his head. 

Seungkwan being the drama king he is yells for help from Seungcheol. After Mingyu releases him, "I'm not joking, I have to purchase Vernon a Christmas gift, and I still lack money for it. So $50 will be fine,"

Mingyu tries to grab Seungkwan again while yelling, "Such a materialistic friend!"

Seungcheol is laughing out loud, seeing their antics. At the end of their play-fight, Seungcheol gave Seungkwan two $20 bills. "Here, for you,"

"For me?!!!" Seungkwan beams with pleasure.

"Well, you gave me free coffee a lot of times this year. Consider this your Christmas gift," 

"Seungcheol-Hyung, best Hyung of the year!" Seungkwan hugs Seungcheol and jumps several times – drawing attention from the other people sitting outside, near their table. Well, they do cause a commotion.

"That's such a grandpa thing to do, Hyung," Mingyu commented, but glad that he doesn't need to pay Seungkwan's promotion fee.

"Anyway," Seungcheol said to Mingyu again, "I want to suggest content to you because I haven't seen it in your channel. We can shoot it tomorrow if you want before most campus's services close for Christmas and year-end." 

*******

**YOUTUBE**

**_gim gyugyu97 posted "Last[*serious* workout session](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7yVrZm24zc&t=62s) of the year with Hyung" – 2 days ago _ **

***

**_gim gyugyu97_ **

902.233 subscribers

**Joined**

16 Nov 2018

**Description**

I'm Kim Mingyu. 

I vlog about my daily life as a Korean college student living in the US; 

with a mix of everything. 

Subscribe! 

***

This morning Mingyu woke up to celebrate Christmas with his family. While he's checking up his text messages and replied to greetings from family and friends, some urged him to check his Youtube account. 

And now, Mingyu is confused.

Was there a glitch in the system?

As far as he can remember, his YouTube subscribers were around 611 thousand. A steady increase after the last time he reached 600.000 milestones. Probably 620.000; he can't remember the exact number. Admittedly, after uploading his latest video with Seungcheol and then flying back to California, he didn't check any of his social media. 

Why did he have more than 900,000 subscribers this morning?

He returned to his room and decided to check his channel via his laptop. 

He clicked on his video with Seungcheol-Hyung, and his jaw dropped with the number of views. He just uploaded this a couple of days ago. But, here it is…

It says 738,000 views. 

_What?_

_Was it because of Seungcheol-Hyung?_

He checked some of the top comments.

_"I got my Christmas presence several days early this year… (❤ω❤) Thank you, Gyu!"_

_"Who is this man, and where have I been all my life?"_

_"Kim Mingyu decided to end the year with a bang,"_

_"No, Mingyu decided to kill all of us this Christmas,"_

_"Mooom, I want this man,"_

_"The other guy looks so hot too! But, look at Mingyu's biceps – bye world,"_

_"Am I the only fanboy of this man here? Am I?"_

_"Where is our lovely housewife Ming? Lol lol, All these new subscribers thirsting over Mingyu's muscles,"_

_"I'm sensing someone summoning a fanboys gathering, am here!"_

_"Breathes heavily – when he moans during the workout…"_

So yeah, Mingyu ends the year with a loud bang and an abundance of teasing from his friends. Life is great. 

To top it off, early morning of the January 1st, Mingyu got the following text:

**From Wonwoo – the Dictator** :

 **"** Hey, giant puppy

Happy New year! 

Thanks for not killing me in my sleep last year and generally being a good roommate. 

I am looking forward to another semester and more cheese ramen from you.

(Your Mewjesty) **"**

Mingyu read and re-read the text several times to ensure that he is not dreaming, and Wonwoo sent him a text. After all this time! 

After 10 minutes of smiling, something else finally hit Mingyu. 

_Did Wonwoo just refer to himself as Your Mewjesty??? WHAT??_

_How did he know? Did he watch? Did someone tell him?_

_Should Mingyu send himself to exile?_

After spending three full hours that nobody else needs to know, Mingyu finally finished panicking and send the below lame reply to Wonwoo. 

**To Wonwoo – The Dictator** :

 **"** Happy New Year, Hyung!

Have a great time with your family.

I know you will realize how awesome I am as a roommate sooner or later.

And… how do you know about Your Mewjesty? Hehe **"**

**From Wonwoo – The Dictator** :

 **"** Why do you take so long to reply? 

You know I have friends who know about you and your Youtube channel, right?

It's just I never bother to watch it until recently.

I never knew how creative you in giving me nicknames and edit my face and voice? Hm? **"**

**To Wonwoo – The Dictator** :

 **"** Forgive me, Hyung.

*bows down to Mewjesty. **"**

**From Wonwoo – The Dictator** :

 **"** I will forgive you if you made me that rice-cake ramen again. **"**

**From Wonwoo – The Dictator** :

 **"** Also, clean the chocolate stain from my armchair/my THRONE. I know it's because of you. **"**

***


End file.
